kamenriderwfandomcom-20200215-history
Shotaro Hidari
is a self-proclaimed " " who works alongside Philip in the Narumi Detective Agency in the city of Futo as the left hand side of . In the case of Philip's absence, Shotaro utilizes a Lost Driver and becomes in his own right. History Vowing to stop anyone that makes his city cry after, as a child, witnessing Sokichi Narumi's first fight with the Spider Dopant, Shotaro eventually became Sokichi's protégé. His final job with Sokichi involved investigating a mysterious organization, at the behest of an equally mysterious client. While infiltrating a Gaia Memory research building, Shotaro met Philip for the first time. However, due to Shotaro's recklessness, their cover was blown and it indirectly led to Sokichi being shot to death. Sokichi then left Shotaro to continue on in his stead, giving Shotaro his prized fedora in his final moments. Shortly afterwards, Philip and Shotaro used the Double Driver - which Sokichi had been carrying, perhaps with the intent that he become the body of Double - to transform for the first time, in order to escape. Refusing to let his mentor's memory be in vain, and to atone for his mistake, Shotaro works to stop the Dopant crime wave by being the man on the street, contacting his various informants and transforming into Kamen Rider Double by providing his body for the combination. Shotaro also appears to be the one who came up with the names of Double's finishers, as demonstrated in episode 16 when he decided to call FangJoker's Maximum Drive "Fang Streiser". Though this is ostensibly to enable him and Philip to synchronize themselves better, it seems Shotaro simply likes doing it, as he names his attacks when he fights solo as well. Shotaro's physiology was not ideal for Gaia Memory use, and he was never Shroud's ideal choice for the 'body' half of Double. Because of this, he had trouble maintaining their Rider form when Philip's power was evolving. However, he later proves that he has a knack for being the 'wild card', being incredibly difficult to predict in such a manner - this quality leads not only to him resonating strongly with the Joker Memory and match Philip's heightened power, but also displaying the ability to exceed expectations and being able to transform into Kamen Rider Double CycloneJokerXtreme by sheer willpower. In fact, he later on manages to transform into CycloneJokerGoldXtreme showing how accustomed he became with Gaia Memories as Kamen Rider Double. After defeating Museum and the Utopia Dopant, Shotaro had to part with Philip for a year while stopping Dopants as Kamen Rider Joker. Eventually after a series of events, Shotaro and the others reunite with Philip as they transform into Double once more. Movie War Core to be added OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders to be added Movie War Megamax to be added Kamen Rider Taisen .]] Shotaro returns in Kamen Rider Taisen, as both Kamen Rider Double and Kamen Rider Joker. After being informed what happened in Japan, Shotaro meet with Tsukasa and Kaito, to be asked for finding someone related to Shun Aoi but refuse it due receiving job to search the missing pets (which Kaito claims to be idiotic). After being helped by Kaito, Tsukasa tells about the Heisei Riders and Showa Riders are beginning to fight and he wants Shotaro to research the reason as it is related to Shun. Soon, he is confronted by two BLACKs who think that Heisei Riders are nuisances as they attack Tsukasa when he is taking Shun to his mother. Shotaro tells Tsukasa to leave it to him as he hold off the two BLACKs as Kamen Rider Joker. Kaito soon helps him as Kamen Rider Baron. In the battle, with Kaito's help, he defeats Black RX with his Rider Kick. At the climax, Joker is one of the surviving Riders in the battle between Heisei and Showa. He faces Kamen Rider Black, with the two Riders taking each other out with their Rider Kicks. Gaim is soon left as the last Rider standing before Ambassador Darkness of the Badan Empire reveals himself to be Ryo Murasame (Kamen Rider ZX). He, alongside all 30 Kamen Riders are restored to defeat the Badan Empire. In the final battle, he fights 2 and stopped after 1 proclaims his loss against Gaim. In the alternate ending to this movie, he stopped fighting after 1 proclaims his victory against Gaim. Nonetheless in the ending credits, Shotaro begins his search for a missing cat. Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER At some point, he came into possession of the Double Ridewatch, and told Master of Fumen to give it to Sougo Tokiwa. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Travelers Record and Tomoko as seen in Kamen Rider Travelers Record.]] Aside from Kamen Rider Double, Shotaro appears transforming into Kamen Rider Joker in the video game Kamen Rider Travelers Record. Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes Being a part of Double's half, Kamen Rider Joker is in one slot with Double. He can be selected from either just a single person, or with Double's right-half, his partner, Kamen Rider Cyclone. Kamen Rider Battride War Genesis Shotaro's Kamen Rider Joker form makes its playable debut in Battride War Genesis. Even though Kamen Rider Joker, along with Double's FangJoker form are separate from the original Double, it is still part of Double's halves like in Climax Heroes series. Selecting 2 of 3 Double's separate playable halves (such as selecting the original Double with either of his FangJoker form or Kamen Rider Joker half) for a Tag Partner mode is impossible, this also affects both counterparts of Kuuga (Godai/original and Onodera/A.R. World, and both separate forms of Decade (original and Violent Emotion) and Ghost (original and separate Toucon Boost DLC). Kamen Rider Joker's playstyle is similar to both of his Double's halves. He has a similar, yet the same normals and aerial attacks as Double's Joker Half-Changes, and has a similar hidden R1 terminology through via attacks as FangJoker. Joker's R1 terminology is to increase his agility, once he says "Now, Count Up Your Sin". His only finisher is a Maximum Drive from his barrages of melee attacks to Rider Punch, ending with his Rider Kick. Personality Shotaro's basic personality is an homage to the fictional detective Philip Marlowe (ironically, his partner's namesake), as is his aspiration to be a hard-boiled detective. Shotaro's decisiveness and honed detective intuition make him a remarkable detective even without the help of his partner. However, his friends and contacts often refer to him as 'half-boiled', as he was (initially) thought to be inexperienced (until Movie War 2010 where the A.R Narumi Sokichi accepts him as a full fledged detective) by others along with the fact that he wears his heart on his sleeve and lets his emotions get in the way of making the cruel yet necessary decisions that real hard-boiled detectives, such as his mentor, would have little problem making. He also felt guilty for Sokichi`s death, to the point of being haunted by the events that transpired on the day he became Kamen Rider W. Eventually after a series of events including meeting the A.R Sokichi and defeating Museum did Shotaro feel worthy of wearing his mentor`s hat as he faced the Utopia Dopant. Even though his emotion and dedication to the choices that he makes causes him to come to blows with his partner and others, there is an affection to their calling him 'half-boiled', and eventually he accepts it as his way of doing things. Despite his flighty exterior Shotaro cares deeply about his clients, his friends, and his city and will do anything in his power to protect them. This is shown when he manages to overcome the Terror Dopant`s maddening effects despite not having the same immunity as Philip or Ryu. While he won't forgive those who would make Futo and it`s citizens cry, he always wishes for the culprits to atone for their mistakes, trying to see the good inside every person. Shotaro is a contrast to his partner Philip, showing great capacity for emotion and empathy as opposed to Philip's cold and logical thinking. Because of his emotional side, he is capable of understanding the emotions and actions of others. It is continual exposure to Shotaro's emotional nature that leads to Philip warming up to his own emotions. Despite being referred as inferior to Sokichi by some, Shotaro has some remarkable traits that Sokichi didn't have, a great example being his merciful side as he tries to save lowly criminals, unlike Sokichi who ruthlessly allowed the Bat Dopant to die. Due to his aspiration to be hard-boiled, Shotaro usually tries to be the serious and cool-looking one in his group, but that often results in him often being the one who is being made a fool of by others, his friends and enemies alike. Shotaro takes the role of Kamen Rider Double very seriously and with great pride, as the name "Kamen Rider" was given to them by the citizens of the city themselves. As such, he tries very hard to make a good name for Kamen Rider Double, and live up to expectations that came with the title. He is fond of anything retro and this can seen from what he wears to what he uses. He is rarely seen wearing anything that is not a set consisting of a dress shirt, a pair slacks, a necktie, a waistcoat and most importantly (to him at least), a fedora hat. He is always seen typing on a typewriter for case-filing purposes, despite having a laptop in the hangar. His bike helmet is also a retro-styled one. His fondness for retro-styled items is so intense that one can say that his use of anything modern is only out of necessity. Shotaro has a habit of flicking his left wrist in the air before and during battles, similar to Takumi Inui's habit of flicking his right wrist at his side after transformation. Abilities Having trained under Sokichi Narumi for years, he has honed his detective skills enough to become a competent private detective who is able to solve cases even without the help of Philip. He has a keen eye for details and has good deductive intuition, as such he is able to piece information together quickly and coherently and thus rarely fails in determining the culprit behind cases. His skills is such that the police, specifically Ryu, would often come looking for his help when dealing with Dopant-related cases. Oddly enough, he has also shown a great skill in locating pets easily, more so than finding people, first seen when trying to locate a cat not knowing it was a trick and finding Mick. As a result, he has developed a fame out of it and most of his clients sought him out so to locate their lost pets, much to his chagrin. In combat, Shotaro has proven himself to be a competent fighter even without using Gaia Memories, being able to take on several Masquerade Dopants without having to transform. Even in a weakened state of becoming an old man due to the Old Dopant, he is still able to make use of whatever motor skills and stamina left in his deteriorated body to put up a good fight. He is also quite adept at teamwork as frequently shown when he fights as Double. Forms When Shotaro and Philip set their Gaia Memories into the Double Driver, Philip's conscious mind enters Shotaro's body to produce Double (except when they change into FangJoker, where the opposite happens). Their quote at the start of a battle is , a quote originally used by their predecessor and mentor, Sokichi Narumi. This catchphrase is carried over to Shotaro as Kamen Rider Joker. To transform into Kamen Rider Joker, Shotaro sets the Joker Memory into the Lost Driver. Each different version of Kamen Rider Double, as well as Kamen Rider Joker, has its own finishing attack(s) known as which is needed to defeat a Dopant. The energy imparted by the Maximum Drive does not destroy the Dopant but rather its Gaia Memory, resulting in the ejection of the Gaia Memory from the user's body, reverting the person to normal and the destruction of the Gaia Memory, hence why such a procedure is called a . |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm *'Rider Weight': 85 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 2.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 6 tons **'Joker Extreme': 12 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 60 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5.2 seconds is the primary and default form used by Double, first seen in All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker and the first form utilized within the television series. It is colored green and black from the Cyclone and Joker Memories, hence known as the . CycloneJoker is considered to be the most well balanced, thus making it Double's default form, despite being capable of initiating transformation with any set of Double's Gaia Memories. During the events of Shotaro's -influenced dream, the Gaia Memories are replaced by wooden placards known as and uses the Japanese pronounciation of the Gaia Memory names or synonyms; thus, this form is dubbed as . During the transformation, kabuki makeup-like patterns appears on Shotaro's face. This form has two finishers: * : After inserting the Joker Memory in the Maximum Slot, Double's body splits down the middle as the halves descend on their target. A variation of this attack involves Double jumping off the back wheel of Kamen Rider Accel Bike Form, allowing for faster acceleration upon descent. *'Unnamed Finisher:' After inserting the Cyclone Memory in the Maximum Slot, Double performs a wind-charged flying kick followed by a mid-air spin kick. CycloneJoker's ending theme is entitled "Cyclone Effect". Appearances: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, W Episodes 1-14, Movie War 2010, W'' 15-19, 21, 23-27, 29-34, ''Donburi's α/Farewell Beloved Recipe, W'' 35-37, 39-44, ''A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, W'' 45-46, 49, ''Movie War Core, Let's Go Kamen Riders, W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel, W Returns: Kamen Rider Eternal, Movie War Mega Max, , Movie War Ultimatum, , Wizard Episodes 52-53, Kamen Rider Taisen, , "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm ("Legend Rider Stage", "Legend Gamer Stage"), Be The One - Metal= CycloneMetal Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm *'Rider Weight': 100 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 3.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 7 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 37 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 9.5 seconds *'Metal Twister': 25 t is a green and silver-colored Half Change accessed through the Cyclone and Metal Memories hence known as the . In this form, Double can wield the Metal Shaft by means of the Metal Memory's powers. When swung, the Metal Shaft creates blades of wind by means of the Cyclone Memory. CycloneMetal's weight is 5 kg lighter than HeatMetal, although its punching power is weaker, it's shown to have a greater jumping height. This form's finisher is the : After inserting the Metal Memory in the Metal Shaft, Double spins around while swinging the Metal Shaft covered in an aura of wind. Appearances: W'' Episode 3, 5, 9-11, 13, 17, 24, 26, 31, ''A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, W'' 45, ''W Returns: Kamen Rider Eternal - Trigger= CycloneTrigger Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm *'Rider Weight': 91 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 1.7 t *'Kicking Power': 3 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 46 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m/7.2 s is a green and blue-colored Half Change accessed through the Cyclone and Trigger Memories. Hence known as the . In this form, Double wields the Trigger Magnum by means of the Trigger Memory's powers and is able to shoot out high compressed air by means of the Cyclone Memory. CycloneTrigger's gunshots have a wider range, but it has a nimbler precision than LunaTrigger. This form's finisher is the : After inserting the Cyclone Memory (instead of Trigger Memory) in the Trigger Magnum, Double fires multiple shots of pressurized air at the enemy. Appearances: W'' Episodes 5-7, 13, ''Movie War 2010, W'' 18, 24-25, ''A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate }} - Heat= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm *'Rider Weight': 98 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 5 tons *'Kicking Power': 5.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 49 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 6.5 sec * Joker Grenade: 15 t is the first Half Change form used by Double when he appears in All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. It is colored red and black form accessed from the Heat and Joker Memories, hence known as the . In this form, Double can throw flaming punches by means of the Heat Memory's powers. HeatJoker shows an increase in punching and kicking powers, but it has a slightly slower running speed and very weak jumping height than CycloneJoker. This form's finisher is the : After inserting the Joker Memory in the Maximum Slot, Double somersaults in mid-air, then Double's body splits down the middle during descent as the halves each hit the target with elementally energized hooks. Appearances: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, W'' Episodes 2-3, 10, ''Movie War 2010, W'' 15, 19, 27, 39, ''A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, Movie War Core - Metal= HeatMetal Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm *'Rider Weight': 105 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 6 tons *'Kicking Power': 9 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 11 sec *'Metal Branding': 30 tons is the second true form used by Double, first appearing in All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. It is colored red and silver and is accessed from the Heat and Metal Memories, hence known as the . In this form, the damage from the Metal Shaft is increased by fire. A common tactic used by Double is to turn around while changing to this form, using the Metal Shaft on his back to block enemy attacks before counterattacking. HeatMetal is considered to be the strongest, but also the slowest of the 9 forms, due to its running speed and weight and it's jumping height is weaker than the other 2 Metal forms. This form's finisher is the : After inserting the Metal Memory in the Metal Shaft, Double allows one or both ends of the Metal Shaft to ignite on fire and delivers a final blow to the opponent. There is a combination of this attack is the with the use of Accel's Engine Blade in the Hyper Battle DVD. HeatMetal's ending theme is entitled "Free your Heat". Appearances: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, W'' Episode 2, 4, 6, 8, 11-14, ''Movie War 2010, W'' 15-21, 30 (Dream World), 33, ''Donburi's α/Farewell Beloved Recipe, W'' 41, ''A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, W'' 49, ''W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel, Movie War Core, Movie War Mega Max, Wizard Episode 52 - Trigger= HeatTrigger Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm *'Rider Weight': 95 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 3 t *'Kicking Power': 4 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m/8 s is a red and blue-colored Half Change accessed through the Heat and Trigger Memories Hence known as the . In this form, Double wields the Trigger Magnum by means of the Trigger Memory's powers and shoots fire blasts by means of the Heat Memory's powers. HeatTrigger's gunshots are also shown to have a higher output than LunaTrigger. This form has two finishers: *Trigger Magnum finisher: ** : After inserting the Trigger Memory in the Trigger Magnum, Double fires a constant stream of fire that melts the enemy completely. *Maximum Slot + Trigger Magnum finisher: **'Unnamed Twin Maximum Drive': After inserting the Trigger Memory in the Trigger Magnum and the Heat Memory in the Maximum Slot, Double blasts out a massive fireball that incinerates anything in its path. Appearances: W'' Episode 6, 12, ''Movie War 2010, W'' 15, 20, 27-28, ''A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, Movie War Ultimatum }} - Luna= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm *'Rider Weight': 75 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 2 tons *'Kicking Power': 4.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4 sec *'Joker Strange': 10 tons is the first Half Change form used by Double within the series, a colored yellow and black form accessed from the Luna and Joker Memories hence known as the . In this form, Double has the ability to stretch his right limbs by means of the Luna Memory's powers. LunaJoker is shown to be the weakest out of the other 2 Joker forms, but it has a faster running speed than CycloneJoker. This form's finisher is the : After inserting the Joker Memory in the Maximum Slot, Double splits down the middle, with the Luna half making four copies of itself, and all five Luna halves execute rapid-fire karate chops on the target(s), then the Joker half strides in close to finish the target(s) off with a charged vertical chop. Appearances: W'' Episode 1, 4, 6-7, 14, 17, 30, 34-35, 39, ''A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate - Metal= LunaMetal Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm *'Rider Weight': 90 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 4 tons *'Kicking Power': 5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec *'Metal illusion': 20 t is a yellow and silver-colored Half Change accessed through the Luna and Metal Memories hence known as the . In this form, Double can wield the Metal Shaft by means of the Metal Memory's powers, using the Luna Memory's abilities to use it as a whip. LunaMetal is also shown to be lighter and faster than the other 2 Metal forms. This form's finisher is the : After inserting the Metal Memory in the Metal Shaft, Double uses the Metal Shaft to create golden rings and then unleashes them upon the target all at once. Appearances: W'' Episode 4, 10, 12, ''Movie War 2010, W'' 17, 30, ''A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, W Returns: Kamen Rider Eternal - Trigger= LunaTrigger Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm *'Rider Weight': 80 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 3.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 4.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 8.5 sec is a form that first appears in the television series. It is a yellow and blue form accessed with the Luna Memory and the Trigger Memory hence known as the . In this form, Double's Trigger Magnum is able to fire gold and blue bolts that can curve and track targets. LunaTrigger is mostly well-suited for marksmanship, but its shots are slower than the other 2 Trigger forms. This form's finisher is the : After inserting the Trigger Memory in the Trigger Magnum, Double fires multiple charged homing shots at the enemy. LunaTrigger's ending theme is entitled "Finger on the Trigger". Appearances: W'' Episodes 6-8, 14, ''Movie War 2010, W'' 16, 21, 23, 25, 30 (Dream World), 34, 41, ''A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, W'' 49, ''W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel, Movie War Mega Max, Wizard Episode 53 }} - Fang= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm *'Rider Weight': 82 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 8 t *'Kicking Power': 13 t **'Fang Streiser': 45 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m/3.2 s is a white and black form that Double uses to escape from Philip's captors during the events of the Begins Night as seen in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010. As the Fang Memory was designed for Philip, his and Shotaro's roles as Double are reversed in FangJoker, with Shotaro's consciousness transferred into Philip's body for the transformation, Double's left eye flashes whenever Shotaro speaks. This form is described as the , as the transformation takes an extreme tax on Philip's body as he tends to lose control of himself when in this form during its first two uses. Additionally this form cannot be used for long periods of time due to Philip's weaker body. FangJoker is considered to be faster and stronger than the other forms that came before it. By activating the Fang Memory's horn between one and three times, FangJoker is able to summon a bladed weapon that forms on various portions of FangJoker's body. One time summons the on FangJoker's wrist to be used as a close combat weapon; two times summons the , which can be removed from FangJoker's right shoulder to be used as a dagger or boomerang-like weapon; three times summons the on FangJoker's right ankle. This form's finisher is the : A flying roundhouse kick with the Maximum Saber in which a projection of the Fang Memory's head is shown "biting" the opponent when Double comes in contact while forming a projection of the English Letter F'''. This can be used in combination with Kamen Rider Accel's '''Accel Glanzer to perform the . Appearances: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, W'' Episodes 16-18, 20, 22, 28, 31, 38, 43-44, ''A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, Movie War Ultimatum (Director's Cut) }} - Xtreme= Rider Statistics *'Height': 195 cm *'Weight': 82 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 5 t *'Kicking Power': 10 t **'Double Xtreme': 80 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 120 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m/4 s is the first evolved form of CycloneJoker accessed with the Xtreme Memory, linking it directly to the infinite knowledge of the true Gaia Memory through the iridescent band going down the middle of Kamen Rider Double's body called the . It is also known as the , as it also represents the perfect union between Shotaro and Philip. The sheer knowledge of this form wields allows Double to instantly analyze the opponent's capabilities. While not as physically strong as FangJoker, this Form has better defenses as it easily withstood the Weather Dopant`s attacks without using the Prism Bicker. During the transformation, the middle of Double begins to glow as the Xtreme Memory absorbs the Cyclone and Joker Memories and attaches itself onto the Double Driver. The Xtreme Memory opens up revealing a spinning X as Double rips open the center revealing the prism-colored center. Unlike the other forms of Double, where Shotaro or Philip provide the body for their Rider Form, the Xtreme Memory absorbs Philip's body and fuses it with Shotaro's body in their Rider Form becoming one in body, mind and soul. Thus when either Philip or Shotaro speaks on their own, their respective side's eye flashes, and why they also appear together as soon as they break the transformation. By gathering energy into his fists from either halves Double can throw powerful punches at the opponent. In this form, Double wields the Prism Bicker which has its own Maximum Drives. Unlike the other forms of Double, CycloneJokerXtreme's motif also includes the letter X'''. This form has five finishers: *Xtreme Memory finisher: ** : After closing and re-opening the Xtreme Memory, a large tornado emits from the Xtreme Memory carring Double into the air and accelerating him towards the target. *Maximum Slot + Xtreme Memory finisher: ** : After inserting the Prism Memory in the Maximum Slot and closing and re-opening the Xtreme Memory, Double performs an upgraded version of the '''Double Xtreme kick which extends the initial drop kick into bicycle kicks. *Prism Sword finisher: ** : After inserting the Prism Memory into the Prism Sword and by pressing the Maximum Starter button on its hilt, Double can perform an energized slash or a wave of energy. *Prism Bicker finishers: **Through the Prism Memory's ability to link Philip's three elemental Gaia Memories with the Joker Memory, the Prism Bicker allows CycloneJokerXtreme to perform two quadruple power Maximum Drives: *** : A powerful version of Prism Break. Double combines the power of the Prism Sword and the 4 Gaia Memories and delivers an enhanced version of the Prism Break slash. A variation of the Bicker Charge Break turns the Bicker Shield into a whirling disc of energy which Kamen Rider Double can ride like a surfboard, allowing him to perform the Maximum Drive against an airborne foe. *** : Double combines the power of the Prism Bicker and the 4 Gaia Memories and delivers a powerful laser blast. A variation of Bicker Finallusion in which the Metal Memory is used in place of the Joker Memory creates a strong energy shield capable of withstanding a wide-area devastation attack from ClayDoll Xtreme. CycloneJokerXtreme's ending theme is entitled "Extreme Dream". Appearances: W'' Episodes 32-34, ''Donburi's α/Farewell Beloved Recipe, W'' 35-37, 39-44, ''A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, W'' 45-46, 48, ''Movie War Core, Movie War Mega Max, Wizard Episode 53 - CycloneJokerGoldXtreme= CycloneJokerGoldXtreme 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= is the second evolved form of CycloneJokerXtreme. This form is achieved when intense wind blows against Double and into the Xtreme Memory, and activates its full potential. In this form, the Crystal Server turns golden, with a set of insect wings that flurishes out of Double's back, allowing Double to fly. Double uses this form again in Movie War Core to finish off Kamen Rider Core with Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo. This form's Memory Break finisher is the : Double performs a flying, golden version of the Double Xtreme kick. Appearances: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, Movie War Core, Movie War Ultimatum }} - Final Form Ride= JokerJoker 1= |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Height: 195 cm' *'Weight: 85kg' Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power: ?' *'Kicking power: 8 t.' *'Maximum Jump Height: 70 m.' *'Maximum Running Speed: '''100 m. per 7.8 sec. *'Triple Extreme: 48 t. This form, along with CycloneCyclone, are gained after Kamen Rider Decade uses the Final Form Ride card, Kamen Rider W to separate Double's halves where they are controlled by the minds and bodies they originated from. An interesting note is that the Double Driver on both bodies has '''two of the same Gaia Memories used in CycloneJoker. JokerJoker gains the Joker Memory's power of agility and strength. When Decade uses the Final Attack Ride Card, CycloneCyclone, JokerJoker, and Decade perform the three-way attack, where both Doubles use their traditional Drop Kicks while Decade uses his traditional Flying Side Kick. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010. }} - Lost Driver= Kamen Rider Joker *'Height': 195 cm. *'Weight': 85 kg. Ability Perimeters (T1 Joker): *'Punching Power': 1.25 t. *'Kicking Power': 3 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 6.2 sec. By utilizing a Joker Memory into the Lost Driver, Shotaro transforms into Kamen Rider Joker, with his appearance being similar to that of Kamen Rider Double. Shotaro briefly used the T2 Joker Memory when accessing this form for the first time, being able to defeat both the Heat Dopant and the Metal Dopant with relative ease despite having difficulty as Double. The Lost Driver was acquired when Kamen Rider Skull's ghost aided Shotaro. Shotaro loses access to the T2 Joker Memory when he is defeated by Kamen Rider Eternal. When he encounter Eternal, Shotaro as Kamen Rider Joker also takes a point blank Maximum Drive to his Driver, knocking him out of his Rider form. It is unknown what happened to this Driver. Sometime later, Philip gives Shotaro a Lost Driver as a parting gift after he is absorbed back into the True Gaia Memory. (It is never stated exclusively if it was Philip's personal Lost Driver from his time as Kamen Rider Cyclone or if it was Kamen Rider Skull's Lost Driver as the novel's continuity in canon is never mentioned in-show). In place of the T2 Joker Memory, he utilizes the T1 Joker Memory. Despite this forms's rather low stats, Shotaro's fighting experience and lack of need for synchronization with Philip is more than enough to compensate, to the point of defeating foes that he had trouble towards as W. Shotaro usually accesses this form exclusively in the event that Philip is not available, Appearances: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, W Episode 49, Movie War Mega Max, Kamen Rider Taisen }} Equipment Devices *Double **Double Driver - Transformation belt as Double **Gaia Memories - Devices that are used in Double's transformation or power-ups in finisher attacks. **Xtreme Memory - a bird-themed Gaia Memory that further empowers Double. **Memory Gadgets - Support robots that are empowered by pseudo-Gaia Memories. *Joker **Lost Driver - Transformation belt as Joker, received from the spirit of Sokichi Narumi, lost in the battle against Eternal but later gained another from Philip. **Gaia Memories - Devices that are used in Double's transformation, Shotaro uses the Joker memory in this form. ***T2 Gaia Memories - Latest model of Gaia Memories, Shotaro used one, the Joker Memory which was later destroyed alongside the other T2 Gaia Memories. Weapons *Double **Maximum Slots - Gaia Memory slot that enables Double to perform Maximum Drive as barehanded. **Metal Shaft - Extendable quarter staff in conjunction with any form that uses the Metal Memory. **Trigger Magnum - Firearm in conjunction with any form that uses the Trigger Memory. **Prism Bicker - A pair of sword and shield that used in CycloneJokerXtreme. *Joker **Maximum Slots - Gaia Memory slot that enables Joker to perform Maximum Drive as barehanded. Vehicles *HardBoilder - Double/Joker's main Rider Machine. *RevolGarry - Double's main base of operation and truck which supply power-ups for HardBoilder. *HardMammother - Temporary elephant mecha stolen from Super Shocker. Destroyed after used as a suicide attack. *Gunner A - Accel's mecha/robot ally, borrowed by Double in a battle against a Quetzalcoatlus Dopant. Legend Rider Devices : Allows the user to transform into Joker Arms. The core image depicts the Lost Driver while the lid backside image depicts the Joker Memory. Ryugen-styled Lockseed. *Transformation: **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: Joker! Maximum Seed!.jpg|Joker Lockseed (locked & closed) Joker! Maximum Seed! Open.jpg|Joker Lockseed (locked & opened) - Ridewatch= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Joker, this Ridewatch provides access to the JokerArmor. It is dated 2009. KRZiO-Joker Ridewatch.png|Joker Ridewatch }} Relationship *Series **Allies: ***Philip: At first, he is only a selfless partner to become Kamen Rider. But, after the events they are going through, with the returning humanity of Philip, Philip becomes the most irreplacable partner for Shotaro. ***Ryu Terui: At first, he developed a bad relationship because of Ryu's heart of revenge. However, because some teaching about Kamen Rider to Ryu, they become the best friend and Ryu often to come at Narumi Detective Agency as a free client and offers coffee. ***Sokichi Narumi: His respected mentor and first boss. Shotaro takes the responsibility of his death as his own fault and tries his best to protect Akiko as his new boss. ***Akiko Narumi: His new boss, they mostly clash with their mouth because their different arguments to work on office. But Shotaro still considers Akiko as his friends and someone he protects in place of Sokichi, her father. They later have obsession to watch a Sengoku period drama which connects their friendship moment the most. ***Santa-chan, Elizabeth & Queen, Watcherman: These people are Shotaro's best friends and always helping to give information about the irregular incident in Futou. ***Kirihiko Sudo: Initially nemesis, they become friends at the last moment after Kirihiko learned the truth about Sonozaki family as both have love towards Futo. ***Isamu Bito: Shotaro has no close relationship with Isamu, but Isamu entrusts Shotaro to continue the legacy of Sokichi, his best friend. ***Shroud: Though have no true close relationship, Shroud initially hate Shotaro until seeing his worth to take care of Philip, her son. She even trust Shotaro as Philip's only true family during the celebration for Wakana to become one with Philip. **Enemies: ***Sonozaki family: Shotaro never realized the threat of Sonozaki until learning the truth from Wakana when she finally become pure evil. ***Shinkuro Isaka: Even though he is Ryu's ultimate nemesis, Shotaro always foiled his evil plans and made Shinkuro to hate Shotaro the most instead of Ryu. ***Foundation X: Shotaro's ultimate nemesis which he never took down completely even after the series has ended. ***EXE: The short time gangster who want to succeed the legacy of Sonozaki's foundation. Shotaro destroyed their activity for good alongside Ryu as Kamen Rider Joker. *Others: **Tsukasa Kadoya: First met him during the war against Dai-Shocker. He is the first closest people to contact with Tsukasa during the case of the Heisei Riders problem. **Eiji Hino: Initially met during the fight with Luna Dopant, Eiji become his second closest connections in case of the battle involving the other Heisei riders. **Gentaro Kisaragi: First met him during Lem Kanagi's case to rule the universe. Shotaro disliked Gentaro because of his get up, but later gets along with him because of their shared principle of "won't forgive anyone who makes people cry". Behind the scenes Portrayal Shotaro Hidari is portrayed by . As a child, Shotaro is portrayed by . Kakazu later portrays Akira Aoyama in the television series' final episode. As an elder in episodes 43 and 44, Shotaro is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Double (and Kamen Rider Joker), his suit actor was , who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). Notes *He shares the same given name with Shotaro Ishinomori, the creator of the franchise, as well as his full name being a play on Kohtaro Minami, whose original Black form is what Kamen Rider Joker was based on. Renn Kiriyama, incidentally, has admitted to being a fan of Kamen Rider Black. *His surname is literally translated as , as his Gaia Memories provide the left side of any Double formation. *As Kamen Rider Joker, he resembles a modern version of Kamen Rider Black. Ironically, when Double makes their first appearance in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, the side that is facing the alternate Shadow Moon (the original Shadow Moon being Black's archenemy) is Joker, which makes him see him as a black rider, while Decade facing Cyclone sees him as green. *Fittingly, when he faces Black and Black RX during the Rider War, he remarks on the similarities between them and says he feels a strange camaraderie with the black riders. *Kamen Rider Joker's Rider Punch finisher is also performed somewhat similarly to Black's Rider Punch. *Kamen Rider Joker's design is visually similar to Kamen Rider Double's JokerJoker form created as a result of Kamen Rider Decade's Final Form Ride Double, the only differences being the lack of a silver strip bisecting the body down the middle and the Lost Driver as opposed to a Double Driver loaded with two Joker Memories. *Shotaro has an affinity of Joker ever since he became Kamen Rider Double. **During the poker duel with Taizo Kaga, after Shotaro was saved by Philip from choosing the Joker card, the former proclaims he is the only Joker in need. **Including Shroud, some characters had an impression of Shotaro as a Trump Card/Joker. **Shotaro is the known character who has the best compatibility of the Joker Memory, as Shotaro is able to uses it for extensive uses such as stabilizing the Fang Memory and transforming into Kamen Rider Joker. *Shotaro is similar to in that he investigates and gathers evidence for Philip, and tends to narrate in his spare time. Both are also skilled detectives in their own right. *In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max, Philip remarks on the similarity between Shotaro and Gentaro's names, and wonders if there are other similarities. Initially Shotaro is offended, but when Gentaro reveals their common ground (refusing to tolerate anyone who makes their friends cry), he changes his attitude and declares that he likes the new Rider. *With him in possession of the Metal Memory and Trigger Memory, it is possible that Joker can switch Memories and assume other possible forms, though it would change his Rider designation from Joker to Metal or Trigger, respectively. *It was hinted that at some point in his life, Shotaro was a delinquent that was chased by Jinno which indirectly caused their friendship. *It is sometimes joked that Shotaro writes with his typewriter (which uses Roman words) in Japanese which some viewers deem him trying to be hard-boiled. *Coincidentally, Shotaro and DC comic hero Batman share many similarities with one another. Both are private detectives whom fight criminals to protect their city, having sworn at a young age to protect those in need, while also trying to see the good inside every person. Thus, neither would allow a person to die if they can help it, to the point of outright saving the lives of criminals. Furthermore, both have a partner (Philip and Robin) whom are much younger than they are in age. **Interestingly, both Shotaro and Batman have a tendency to be attracted towards women with malicious intent, occasionally resulting in the endangerment of their own lives. **Ironically, Shotaro's name and motif as a Kamen Rider is the Joker, which is the same name as Batman's archenemy. *In the game All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation, Shotaro was the only one to notice Shadow Moon's lingering humanity, to the point of outright questioning it towards him. **This is fitting when considering that Kamen Rider Black (RX) is one of Shotaro's motif as Kamen Rider Joker, as well as his empathetic side which allows him to see the good inside every person. *As Kamen Rider Joker, Shotaro is actually one of the weakest Riders in terms of power despite defeating a number of enemies in that form. **He is also both the strongest and weakest rider in his series as Kamen Riders Double CycloneJokerGoldXtreme and Kamen Rider Joker. Appearances Category:W Characters Category:Narumi Detective Agency Category:Movie Riders Category:Heroes Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:W Riders